callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Coup
is the third level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot The Coup is largely a cinematic level, acting as the opening for the game. This level is used to introduce the player to the primary antagonists, as well as the opening credits. It is shown through the perspective of President Al-Fulani who is driven through a city captured by Al-Asad and his military force. At the end of the level, Al-Fulani is executed by Khaled Al-Asad with a Desert Eagle Mark XIX after saying the words, "This is how it begins." to the camera. Walkthrough You cannot do anything besides looking around and watch as people are running for their lives. Al-Asad's Speech Today we rise again as one nation, in the face of betrayal and corruption! We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity. But like our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been colluding with the West with only self interest at heart! Collusion breeds slavery! And we shall not be enslaved! The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them. As one people we shall free our brethren from the yoke of foreign oppression! Our armies are strong and our cause is just. As I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation. Our noble crusade has begun. Just as they lay waste to our country, we will lay waste to theirs. This is how it begins. Trivia *According satellite imagery in the briefing, the level is set in a city of the Saudi Arabian coast of the Makkah province. *This is one of the two levels where you can see BMP's unload troops from its backdoor, the other being Shock and Awe, right before you land the first time. *Zakhaev's son, Victor Zakhaev can be seen riding in the car that transports Al-Fulani to his execution point, with Imran Zakhaev giving Al-Asad the Desert Eagle he uses to execute Al-Fulani. *The multiplayer map, Showdown, is modeled after the execution area. *As you drive down the alleyway, you see a civilian painting a picture on the wall. The picture is of a man's face. This face is most likely Al-Fulani's face. The picture is also seen on a wall in the village in Blackout. *When Al-Asad executes Al-Fulani in The Coup, he walks up, cocks the pistol, and fires. When you see it on replay before Blackout, he walks up and fires without cocking, but a small fuzz in the screen before Al-Asad fired may have meant that the camera missed that moment. *It is thought that Al-Asad executes you before cocking the Desert Eagle. In fact, the image just skips a frame. You can see this by looking at the audience. *The driver of the car at the beginning of the level may be the First Horseman. *It is very likely that the level is named after coup d’état, which means a sudden overthrowing of a government. *The names of people who helped make have the game have the same names of all the soldiers in the game. When Zakhaev hands the gun to Al-Asad, you see him pointing the gun at Al-Asad. Al-Asad hesitates as though surprised by a gun pointed at him. After a brief and awkward moment Zakhaev flips the gun around and hands it to Al-Asad with the grip facing him. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call_of_Duty_4_Single_Player_Levels